1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computers, such as laptop or notebook computers, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for tilting a keyboard of a portable computer, in a manner that a rear end of the keyboard is raised up to a predetermined height automatically according to opening its cover, so that the user can operate keys of the keyboard more conveniently.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, portable computers, such as laptop or notebook computers, have become popular and are in widespread usage in many countries. The increased demand for such computers has been partially due to the compact size of these computers which make them ideal for travel or in applications where work space is limited.
In order to maximize space efficiency and facilitate portability of these laptop and notebook computers, such portable computers have typically a suitcase like construction that includes largely a base having a keyboard, and a cover including a computer screen.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional portable computer 10, in a exploded perspective view, comprising a base 17 having data input devices such as a keyboard 13 and touch pads 15 on a top side, and a cover 19 which is pivotally secured for upward and downward movements along a rear side of the base 17 usually by means of some form of hinge mechanism and covers the top side of the base 17 so as to protect key elements thereupon.
The base 17 further comprises a keyboard cage 21, formed in a predetermined depth on the top side, for receiving the keyboard 13, a main printed circuit board (PCB) 23 on which a computer's central processing unit (CPU) is mounted, a power supply such as a battery and various storage devices such as a floppy or hard disk are established therein, these electronic components are connected electrically to main PCB 21.
The cover 19 also further includes an LCD panel 25, mounted on an inner side thereof, for displaying information inputted from the data input means, and an LCD driving circuit for interconnecting the main PCB 23 of the base 17 and the LCD panel 25 of the cover 17 electrically by means of a conductive cable 27 therein.
Along the rear side portion of the base 17 and the rear end of the cover 19, a plurality of protruding members 29 are formed opposite to each other for pivotal assembling, including pivotal holes 33, formed longitudinally, through which pivotal pins 31 are inserted.
In the above configuration, after fitting the protruding members 29 together and positioning the pivotal holes 33 in a straight line, the pivotal pins 31 are inserted therethrough, thus joining the cover to the base 17 pivotally.
Meanwhile, when the portable computer is driving, heat is generated from the CPU and the other various electric components on the PCB 23, and this heat raises the temperature of the system and deteriorates performance of the electric components mounted within the interior of the base 17. Accordingly, in general, a cooling fan is established on the top of the CPU so as to radiate forcedly the heat generated therefrom. While it is somewhat effective to radiate the heat from the CPU at the beginning stage, it is no more effective to do so in case that the temperature of the interior of the base 17 increases throughout by the heat generated from the other electric components on the main PCB 23 as operating time passes long. Therefore, it is necessary to radiate the heat from the CPU using the cooling fan, at the same time to radiate continuously the heat from the other electric components on the main PCB 23 by a natural convection system as well.
Meanwhile, it is more convenient to operate keys 13a arranged on a keyboard 13 of portable computer 10 when the front end of the keyboard 13 is designed lower than the rear end. But in a conventional portable computer 10, usually the keyboard 13 is mounted horizontally on the top side of the base 17, considering the thickness of the computer when the cover 19 is closed onto the top side of the base 17. Accordingly, due to its fixed horizontal keyboard, it is inconvenient to operate the keys 13a on the keyboard 13 and it inflicts the stress on the user's hand and wrist.